valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FugurumaRin2.0/Self Reflection
This is a weird blog post, but I'm in a reflection/isolation mood, so I'm just gonna run with it and see what happens. I got into VC around late October 2014 - Pirate Gun's debut event. So, back when Nubee owned it. Don't remember the exact date, but I have a picture of a tiny kingdom on my old phone dated the end of October, so it was around there. I played on and off for about a year, getting Momo, Mia, Wandering Sanzo, Two URs. My cards were kinda crap, I didn't build my kingdom very well, but I was having fun. I didn't realize that you needed to expand your kingdom as you went. Unfortunately, I needed to stop because the game was taking over my life and impacting my grades heavily. I ended up dropping the game over the summer (to focus on summer school) then never touched it throughout my junior year. That year was the year where app games weren't a part of my life. Now even though I quit the game, I kept getting AW notifications throughout the year. I ignored them, but when June 2016 came around I got curious. So I opened the app (after updating it). My old account was gone, and I was devastated. I mean yeah, that account was crap but it was mine. I built it from scratch and put work into it. It was a 100% free account. And it was gone. I didn't know the wiki existed back then, so I started a new game. It was sad to put my old account (Gaakouji - what kind of name is that past me? wtf?) behind me, but I felt that a new start would be nice. I didn't really remember everything all that well, so this would refresh my memory. And boy am I happy that I restarted. My current account was easier to work with, given that I actually got Griffin (I started before she came out, and I don't remember ever finishing the beginner dungeon), and my second event was the Mika event, so I got a free passion buffer pretty easily. Then came Summer Alchemist (plz come back) and before I knew it I had a pretty good passion team that could kill AW's and FAW's (sometimes). Are there a couple things I wish I had done that I didn't? Yes. I always think about the account that got me started, and how well I could've done with that one. I miss having Wind Cave and Victoria, because I got both of them by pure luck. I miss the excitement when I was in the top 5k, on when I got an SR from an AW that wasn't her. I wish I could have that moment again, but at the moment the only thing I might get that from is ranking (but I don't have the money or time for that). Looking back, I feel like I made smarter decisions on my second account than my first. I mean, I was technically a kid when my first account started, so I didn't really understand the long term effects of what I did in game.Or anything for that matter. Now, as a college-age person I understand things better and laugh at my past self. I feel like this turned into a rambling post rather than self reflection, but whatever. I'm running out of steam which means it's time to end this. Fuguruma out. Category:Blog posts